The next adventure - Into Amnesia!
by Zeladious
Summary: I thought I would wake back up, and instead, I find myself in a recent anime that I've watched. And I'm in for a ride! Sequel to I'm in Ratatouille!
1. Hearts' Arc - The Heroine

'W-who are…you?'

I didn't recognise this…golden-haired boy at all. He then looked panicky.

'You…don't remember? No way…'

I was totally confused about what's going on right now.

'W-well…could you at least tell me…my name then?'

I was scared a little, but I finally asked him.

'Your name's…'

He looked shocked.

'…what the…I can't remember it myself…'

He then began to think deep in thought.

'What was it…Fi…Ru…Ka…no, that's not it…'

He then began to scratch his hair.

'Why can't I remember…?!'

_Fi, Ru, Ka…_

'Firuka, then.'

He was shocked.

'Is that alright? I can't even remember your _real_ name, and yet…'

I smiled at him.

'It's okay. Then…could you tell me your name then?'

He smiled back.

'My name's…'

* * *

I could move around, since I only mostly had bruises, cuts and a burn mark on my cheek but other than that, I'm okay. All I see around me are some nurses and doctors walking around the hospital. I touched my left cheek.

_How did I get this…?_

* * *

Time somehow went by, and I went back to my room. But on the way there…

'_Long time. No see.'_

The creepy, eerie voice whoever belonged to was just behind me. I stiffened and began to panic but didn't show it to him. Finally, I mustered my courage to speak.

'…huh. Meaning?'

The moment I turned around to the person, my face already became neutral, void of all my fears. I felt that I wasn't scared anymore.

'_Finally…we meet.'_

He laughed manically, but I wasn't shaken at all, and instead, smirked.

'Do you realize…what you're doing right now?'

I somehow felt the urge to take control of the situation, to be at the palm of my hand he's about to play to. He stopped laughing and grimaced.

'What do you mean?'

'You're just standing there, laughing as if you don't _care_, and you're supposed to keep quiet in the _hospital_ where the patients would _be_ resting…'

'_Fucking bitch, don't order me around!'_

By the time I realised it, he grabbed my arms and pinned me to a nearby wall.

'_I could kill you, right here, right now, just like you desired…'_

Suddenly, my mouth just moved on its own, spatting venom words at him, and I was completely shocked at myself, but he did look pretty surprised at that.

'_Oh_? I didn't know…'

He then widely smirked and went close to my ear.

'_Don't forget…to save_ her.'

_Huh?_

The voice I heard was a calm, soothing one, unlike the one earlier. The voice was as if pleading for help. At that moment, I was myself, and I nodded to his request.

'Good.'

He then smiled at me, genuinely, and went to the opposite direction.

_What is going on?_

* * *

I sat in the room bed I was assigned in, thinking of the situation now.

_That golden-haired, Toma…he, that long green-haired…_

Then a thought came to me.

_Anime! Must be some new show…_

I looked around my surroundings. Nobody, strangely, was there.

_Maybe visiting hours are over…_

'Maybe…'

I went to rest after that, but when a sudden thought hit me, with my whole body moving, running up the stairs leading to the roof.

* * *

I panted, and felt a slight breeze against me, with my hair flowing backwords. I then decided to check my hair. It was black, and the previous length was there, before I had eaten _that_ cheese before. I sighed with relief and looked around.

_What am I supposed to do here…?_

I was confused at this, but decided to take a breather for now, until I heard footsteps behind me.

'_Didn't expect to see you here.'_

I turned around.

'Of course, why, wouldn't. I?'

Then I noticed a girl in his arms, sleeping peacefully away. I vehemently hissed at him.

'_Don't you dare.'_

'_Try me.'_

'_I won't let you take a step–'_

He took a step forward and cut me off.

'_Forward? What will happen then?'_

He triumphantly smiled.

_Tch…_

I gritted my teeth, unable to process on what to do next. Before I could do anything, he roughly pushed me aside, falling onto my bottom.

_Ow…_

I looked to my side, seeing that he's already reached the tip of the building. I then, at that moment, had suddenly _remembered_ the whole scenario that's about to happen.

'Dame!' (Don't!)

I shouted with all of my might, got up as fast I could, but he had already released her, by then she should be awake. I ran and ran, and jumped down from the building, rushing to save her.

* * *

'Oww…'

I opened my eyes, and seeing that I'm lying down, I got up in a sitting position. It was day time and I couldn't figure out the time now.

_So that means…_

I chuckled to myself to relieve the mood.

_I thought I would go back, landed in the end to be here…_

I then stood up.

_Oh well, no time to be wastin'._

* * *

_It should be here…_

I was at the building, where she's living in. I looked up at the building itself.

_Huh…first time being here…luckily I didn't get lost though…_

* * *

I rang the doorbell.

_I wonder if she's in…_

For moment that felt like silence, the door was then finally opened.

'Hey there, sorry to intrude on your house, may I come in first?'

She looked unsure and scared, then after for a while, she spoke up.

'Umm, who are you?'

'Well…'

I trailed off, unsure of what to say next. I then thought up of something.

'You don't happen to _know Orion,_ do you?'

She was shocked.

'Eh?!'

I then panicked and quickly thought up of something.

_Wrong move, perhaps…?_

'Uh, w-well…I just met this boy…his name's Orion, and…I was wondering if you know him…eheheheh…'

_Why would I meet her then?_

'W-well…I don't know him…'

'I-is it? Then…'

I bowed Japanese-style.

'Thankyouverymuch!'

I then ran the opposite direction, down to the first floor.

* * *

I panted heavily, with my face being a little flustered.

'What the hell was that for…I can't believe I did _that_…and some more, without something to back me up…seesh…'

I then straightened up.

_No matter…first of all…I have to find out what arc is this…_

I looked around my surroundings. It was pretty peaceful though, and it was a little quiet.

_Too quiet though…_

I then decided to go to that Café work place, where she would do her job there.

* * *

_Hanasanai…_

_Tsuramama Nigidashi_

I then hummed the part along, seeing that I can't exactly remember on how to sing properly.

_Dang subbers, why can't ya at least sub OP and ED too…_

I softly sighed.

_Sono tabi ni…_

* * *

I then arrived at the café. But I became unsure of going in or not.

_What if my appearance drastically changes the whole plot?_

I then thought of something else.

_Or what if I have a place in here, like the last time?_

I inwardly groaned.

_Whatever, doesn't matter!_

'Welcome!' (Irashai)

I waved to the blue haired guy.

_What was his name again…oh yeah, Ikki!_

He smiled at me and went over.

'For how many people?'

'Just one.'

'Are you alone today?'

I nodded.

'Hai. But, the reason I'm here isn't just for drinking. Do you happen to know someone by the name of…_Shin_, here?'

He looked confused, but went over to call him.

'Shin, you have a guest!'

'What is it…'

He was just at the counter behind as I noticed, and I went over to him. I then placed my hand at the side of my mouth and whispered to him something.

'Sorry, but I need to confirm something really quick. Have you went to that _girl_'s home?'

He looked surprised, but replied.

'Yeah, I have, why's that?'

_Could it be…_

'And…I know this might be a hard thing for you to answer, but…have you talked to her about the _fireworks_?'

He was shocked, and he hardened his face.

'What are you talking about?'

I realized what I was doing. My eyes widened at his response.

_Danger zone!_

I started to panic, but I didn't show it to him.

'Oh, sorry about that then, talking on a _sensitive subject_. Sorry for intruding on your personal life.'

I then proceeded to walk out of the café.

* * *

'Man…that was so terrifying…I thought I wouldn't last for a moment there…'

I felt my heart beating so fast, that I had to calm down myself.

_At least…this confirms my suspicions…_

I then straightened up, having already calmed down.

_Got to get back, then…_

* * *

'Hai?'

Without thinking, I just slammed the door open and barged into the house. She was shocked and my actions and gasped.

'Sorry to bother you but…this is an emergency, and I need you to calm down for it.'

I then looked at her. She looked panicky, readying to step outside as far as she can, away from me.

'Look, I know this _is_ weird, but it's _really_ important.'

After for what seemed like a long time, she finally managed to calm down.

* * *

'Eh?!'

'I know…you may have lost your memories, but…I know what you're about to experience, so…I will be acting as your _second_ guide to Orion. May I ask where he is now?'

She looked at my side.

'Over there, huh?'

I softly sighed, closing my eyes, then opening them again.

'This is for you, Orion. I hope you're listening to this, but…_you're fated to meet her in the beginning_.'

* * *

And thus starts my second story, and this is teh sequel! Sorry if y'all hate the heroine though, but I'm okay with it. It's her personality, and I know y'all probably hate her for only kissing To- oops, for those who haven't watched it yet, this may be a bit of spoilers to you...and I will be working this at the top of my head, since I can sort of remember the whole thing anyway. And also, I got this idea on how to actually start from when those two _bitches_ in Diamonds' Arc cuts the Heroine's hair! They're such fucking bitches at that! All just because they want to torment on stupid stuff that the Heroine didn't know herself! But on the other hand, I can somehow relate that to the beginning part anyway...until then! S'cuse my language though...


	2. Hearts' Arc - Place

'Eh?!'

Now I could _somehow_ see him. I raised my eyebrow.

_Why's that…?_

But to my surprise, I shouted in front of them.

'ORION!'

I suddenly squealed with excitement. He looked shocked and surprised.

'Huh?! You can see me now?!'

I nodded furiously.

'Okay, okay…you can stop nodding now…'

I stopped nodding and looked at the both of them.

'So…you know what's going to happen, right? Could you tell us in detail?'

I cleared my throat.

'Well, to start off…'

I pointed a finger to the ceiling.

'She is currently now in this _Hearts' Arc_, I would call it.'

'_Hearts' Arc?_'

Both of them asked me. I nodded slightly.

'In this arc, you will learn of this person called _Shin_. You will learn a bit of yourself in this process, the _you_ about him.'

'_You_ about him? What do you mean?'

Orion asked me while it felt confusing to the Heroine.

'That is to say, _she_…'

I pointed at her.

'…is currently visiting the _her_ of parallel worlds.'

'Parallel worlds?'

The Heroine asked me.

'In order to clear this arc, you need to learn of _Shin_, first…why don't you visit the place where you're supposed to work at for now?'

* * *

'_Meido no Hitsuji_, the place you're working at.'

We were just outside the café, and the two were about to go in when they stopped.

'Why aren't you going in?'

I was just standing behind them as Orion asked me.

'Various reasons, don't want to state them out. I will be on my way then.'

Without hearing their questions, I walked off to a certain place.

* * *

'I don't actually know where I'm headed to, but…'

I was standing outside a particular door that felt familiar to me. I decided to knock on the door. After a while, the door wasn't opened at all.

_Maybe I hit on the wrong one…_

Then, the door opened slowly, revealing the leader standing before me.

'What business do you have?'

Her face was grim, and I glanced over her shoulder, seeing that her followers were there, three of them. But it was somehow weird, I couldn't see their faces very well.

'_Excuse me_, I won't repeat myself.'

I looked back at her, somehow unfazed by her stare on me. I took the safer route by being completely oblivious to that.

'Sorry to take up your busy time, but…do you happen to know where is…'

Her eyebrow twitched.

'Sorry, I don't know where that place is. _Please, excuse me_.'

Then she closed the door on me.

'Maybe that was a bad choice to ask her…'

* * *

I laughed to myself sheepishly.

_But that means I might have set things in motion a little…_

* * *

The day was then became night.

_How did I not realise that…? Guess it's about time though…_

* * *

'Hey there, how's your work?'

'Well…'

She looked worried.

'I think…it didn't go well…'

We were just outside _Meido no Hitsuji_ when I spotted her.

'Have you gotten the hang of work yet?'

'Eh? Oh…'

She looked lost in thought for a while before speaking up.

'I think…I may need more practice…'

She looked at her side before looking back at me. I then looked at her side.

'Orion, what happened?'

Orion was folding his arms and confusion was registered on his face.

'I don't really know, but…Shin, he…told her to stay away from you.'

_Well, I guess that's natural, maybe…_

I sighed softly.

'If that's the case, we should break our contact here and now.'

'Eh?'

Both of them nearly shouted but kept their voices down.

'But before that, note this into your mind. _Fireworks._'

* * *

_If it's his wish, I will gladly fulfil it. More than mine…_

I walked aimlessly, remembering as much as I can to where some of the places are. Over at an alley way, there was a store located. I raised my eyebrow.

_New discovery made…_

I looked over at the board sign, appearing to have deteriorated over the years, moss growing all over it. But over at the glass door, the interior looked pretty clean and spotless, free-of-dirt. Curiosity took over me, and I tried to open the glass door slowly, and it instead flew opened by itself, and I nearly lost my balance for a moment there but regained soon after.

'Uh, sorry to intrude. Is anyone there?'

I looked around the store, full of toys meant for kids. I decided to step in, but at that moment I did, the glass door closed by itself, and I jolted, causing me to look back at the door. I then tried to open again but slowly, finding out that it wouldn't budge.

_So that means I'm trapped here…but, just who…?_

'Washi ja.' (It's me.)

I turned around, just to find an old geezer over at the counter.

'Come here, you have much to _learn_.'

I went over to his side, only for him to whisper something into my ear.

'Don't change history, _kid _(gaki). You're _doomed_ if you do that.'

_History?_

'What is this _doom_ you speak of?'

I whispered to him.

'Disastrous things will happen to _you_. I've lost my kid due to that.'

I felt saddened at that moment for his loss.

'I'm sorry for your kid.'

'Nah, don't be…'

Now he's just looking at me, his eyes, now that I can see clearly, is as if devoid of emotions.

'I've told him many times, not to change _history_…'

'But…if there's no _change_, the character will suffer deeply…'

'But you know of the ending, right?'

I nodded.

'But still…I want to ease that burden, whatever it is, even if it's just a little…'

I looked down at my feet. I heard him chuckle.

'Well…you're just like him. I know what you may be feeling right now, but…you have to pay the price for that. And that, you're not from around here now, are you?'

I looked up at him and nodded.

'Heh…you're an honest kid.'

I chuckled lightly and shrugged.

'Sorta.'

_Although I want that to be my true self…_

'Well, anyway…if that's the case, I've just got the _thing_ for you.'

_Thing?_

That very question filled my head.

'I will show it you, just give me a moment there.'

He then walked over somewhere, which was just to his side, getting something from the shelves.

'Let's see, where was it…'

'Need me to help?'

I asked him, considering his age.

'No need to, I've almost found it. Besides, I'm still going with my age anyway! Look down on me, and you will get it!'

His tone was a little harsh, but I know he doesn't mean it. I chuckled lightly though.

'There, found it!'

He took out a box with his hands, his mouth blowing the dust off of it and sweeping the remains of it with his hand. He then placed it onto the counter.

'This is the one.'

He took out a cover, revealing the item to be a unique fan that looked deadly. The edges looked curved, the overall design was as if it could kill someone with just light tap to it.

'It's a Kiri Bamara.'

_Kiri Bamara…_

'It's yours, take it.'

I was about to take it, but it somehow felt so wrong to.

'Should I really take it?'

'Hmm? Could you be…'

I looked at him, his eyes narrowed at me for some reason.

'…no, it's nothing, and really, I want _you_ to take it. No buts.'

I sighed in defeat, and took it with one hand. The moment I held it, I felt a strange power flowing through me as I was feeling…weird.

'_I knew it!_'

He did some hand signs, and somehow I managed to calm down, looking at the old geezer with utter complete confusion as to what happened earlier.

'You might be compatible with it, but then your _true self_ suppresses it!'

His stern voice almost made me shut my eyes but managed to endure it.

'True…self…?'

'That is to say, you have a dark heart lurking in yourself, and it's waiting for the time to sprout!'

My eyes instantly widened.

_What?!_

He then continued.

'You must have had a hard time with your life…that's why you're bearing grudges to those who hurt you! You must let go of them, all of it!'

_All of them…_

I, again looked down, this time the ground, and sighed in defeat.

'If that's true…if that's true…'

I looked up and straight at him.

'Then maybe…it's _fate_.'

I smiled sadly, my tears nearly falling off of my eyes.

'You…'

'Maybe it's true…I hold certain grudges, never letting them go…but the reason is because…'

I closed my eyes and soon opened them again.

'I won't let it happen again, as not to repeat on the mistakes I've done. That is…my reason for not forgetting them.'

I put a hand onto my chest.

'If I'm bound to face this kind of trial…I'm prepared to face it, no matter what it is.'

'You…really are _stupid_, you know that?'

He looked like about to shout, but kept his voice down, as he was showing concern for me. I smiled the best I could.

'Yeah, I am _stupid_, I am an _idiot_, call me whatever you like, because…I've already _hated_ you…'

* * *

And ends the second chappy! I didn't want to base on the actual anime too much, only some parts of it, in order to link to mine and to the anime. (Yeah sorry, a bit of changing plot there.) Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it! Until then! And I'll be drawing the **me** for now in this story, though it will be pretty sucky drawing, considering my artistic sense. (Yeah, my artistic sense sucks A lot…) When I'm done, it will be up onto the **cover** anyway. And speaking of which, starting tomorrow I will be overseas so I won't be able to work on this. (But I mostly spend my time _not_ doing this anyway...) Ah well, it's only for the weekends before I have to go back school again anyway..._and..._(this is ONLY for the ones who ARE willing to)...if you don't mind, you can help me draw out too.


	3. Hearts' Arc - Something

'Also…this is the only way I can remember things easily. _You_ tell me on _how_ to remember _better_…'

He grimaced.

'It seems that you held it quite _tight_…'

'Yeah…'

I muttered to myself. He shifted his body to the side.

'Well…it seems that you don't have a place to stay in this world. How about staying at mine then?'

I was slightly surprised.

'No, no…it's okay, I shouldn't trouble you…'

'It's been lonely since then…oh, I'm so lonely!'

He closed his eyes and looked like a tear is about to come out. I then felt pity for him.

'Okay, okay…I'll…stay at your place.'

I sighed inwardly. Little did I know was an act just to get me to stay when he pepped up.

'Alright! Over here then…'

He gestured me to a nearby door to my side.

'Over…there?'

_Okay then…_

I walked over to the door, opening it soon after. After I entered the room, I saw a few doors at my side, about some distance away from where I'm standing. The old geezer appeared at my side soon after.

'This is your room.'

I looked at him at looked at my left side.

_Okay…_

I suddenly tensed a little for some reason. I walked over to the door, and opened it. What was there was what I saw in the room. I awkwardly smiled at myself.

_Posters of anime-like bikini girls…_

'It used to be my kid's room, and now it's yours to decorate.'

He then was about to walk off to his room, but stopped mid-way.

'Oh yeah…if you lose control of yourself, be sure to see me firsthand! I don't want anything in my house to be broken!'

He then opened the door closest to him, and closed it once he got in.

_Well…at least it's someplace…_

I walked in, realizing that I was just outside the room, closing it soon after.

* * *

_Well…I want to preserve this room as much as possible, I don't really want to go messing around his things…_

I laid down on what used to be his kid's bed. It was a little dusty, but I didn't mind it. I then sneezed all of a sudden.

'Ah…dustmite…'

Realizing my heavy eyelids, I decided to have a short nap.

* * *

'_Ikki…'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Who's that green person?'_

He giggled.

'_That's Kent. My, you are sure forgetful at times…'_

I pouted.

'_Well, sorry that I keep forgetting his name! I hate you!'_

I pretended to be angry and crossed my arms, looking to the side.

'_Now, now…'_

Kent spoke up and adjusted his glasses.

'_It's okay, I don't expect her to remember such trivial things…'_

I perked up and looked at him.

'_Come on! Why are you always so moody! Lighten up at times now, alright?!'_

* * *

'Seesh…Kent, you…'

I slowly opened my eyes, realising that I'd slept.

_Ugh…_

I sat up, and looked at my clothes, already changed. It was no longer the one I wore anymore. It was now of a purple long-sleeved dress, up to my ankle, and a pair purple heels at my bedside.

_Did it change, or was it him…?_

I decided not to wear inside the house, and left it there, while I went out of the door to explore the house itself. But on the other hand the moment I reached for the door knob, I had a second thought.

_Forget it…_

I then decided to look around the room, perhaps maybe getting to know more of his _son_ that used to live here. I opened every drawer that was there, and saw notes and such, possibility of it being schoolwork. Then I picked up one very interesting drawing. It was of a lady, her hair looked like flowing elegantly in the wind, her clothes, simple, but extravagant, as if it matched her. But over at the expression, it looked rather sad.

_Why's that?_

I flipped to the back of the page, and was shocked at what I just discovered.

'My…mum…'

Now that I noticed, the paper felt softer than any, so I noticed that he must have been drawing this while crying. When I looked at the bottom of the paper, I saw something else.

IF YOU HAVE FOUND THIS, THAT MEANS I HAVE TRAVELLED TO THE OTHER WORLDS. I AM NOT COMING BACK, FOREVER.

_Forever…? Travelled? Maybe this message is meant for the old geezer…_

Then a thought came to me.

_I haven't caught his name though…neither did he catch mine…_

Then I held another paper, the feeling of it seemingly dry.

IF YOU HAVE SEEN MY DRAWING, THAT MESSAGE WAS A FAKE. WHOEVER YOU ARE, DON'T LET HIM SEE IT. THE TRUTH IS, I AM IN HIDING. MEET ME AT THE PARK. THIS WILL BE OUR CODE.

'Him…?'

I muttered to myself.

_Park…speaking of which…I did see a park nearby before I arrived here…_

I then grabbed my pair of heels before heading out, slowly.

_Maybe, just maybe…_

* * *

I arrived at the park, holding the paper in hand. I sat on a bench nearby, and heaved a sigh. I looked over at the code again.

_Do I really have to say this…?_

I smiled awkwardly to myself and soon sighed in defeat.

_No choice then…_

I then prepared to shout.

'I LOVE ANIME! I LOVE HOT GUYS! I LOVE YA–'

I stopped myself.

_I am not going to say that!_

I blushed slightly.

_It's freaking embarrassing! And I'm okay with yaoi, but just not into them, that's just so wrong…_

Then I heard footsteps and a voice that I've never heard before.

'It seems that you've found my code, though I can say, that last _word_ was pretty much essential.'

He giggled, and was behind me. He then sat at my side. His appearance was of a two colours hue in his eyes, his red hair that seemed to flare out, and his clothing that _almost_ looked like one of them, a black suit. I pretended to pout, and crossed my arms, looking to my side.

'Sorry, sorry…just can't help it.'

'And…what is it? The message you sent…what was that for?'

'Listen…'

I released my arms, and looked back at him.

'That man…is dangerous. I don't know who you are, but…you should stay away from him.'

_That man?_

'What do you mean?'

I asked him.

'Did he, by any chance gave you a fan, or something of the sort?'

I nodded.

'Is it with you now?'

I thought about it, then shook my head. He then grimaced.

'I need you to pay attention to this. Fi, Ru, Ka.'

My expression turned into a confusion. He smiled at me.

'It will come in handy later.'

He looked at his front.

'Now then…I've got to get going…'

He was about to get up and get going, but I grabbed his hand and hugged him from the back, for some reason.

'Who…are you?'

He smiled.

'Names aren't important…it's what your role is…and…you're _not alone…_'

He then disappeared into thousands of butterflies as they dispersed.

'Why must things…be kept secret…'

I almost started to cry, but I held my tears in.

* * *

I gasped loudly and opened my eyes.

'I'm back here again…'

_Just…what is…_

I sat up, and noticed that I gripped onto a paper. I opened it, and what I saw was a blank paper, front and back.

_Just…what happened?_

The clothes I wore, and the pair of heels are still there. I then checked my hair. The length was until half of my body, with it dyed a light shade of purple.

_Purple day…_

I joked to myself and chuckled a little. I then looked around the room, the desk, and drawers, stayed intact, as if it didn't move at all, from the start.

_But if that was nothing than a dream, then…why does it feel so…real?_

I nearly wanted to cry, but held it in. So, in place of that, I smiled to myself, the best I could. Then, I decided to think things out.

_That man…that fan…what do they relate to? And just who…is that man? What do those two represent…?_

I started to scratch my head lightly.

'I don't get it! I'm not much of a thinker here!'

I sighed in defeat and laid back onto the bed.

_If only…there were more hints…maybe I would be able to figure it out…_

'That man…that man…that man…'

I muttered to myself, but it was starting as more of a chant. I then thought of something up.

_The old geezer?_

I shook my head.

_It can't be. It could be a trap to not let me leave…_

I scoffed.

_Yeah, sure…leave myself to be trapped here, and wander forever in this anime, not being able to get out of here and return to my–_

I stopped myself.

_No, wait! I have to get back no matter what! I bet my parents will be worried about me!_

It felt that I was starting to debate myself.

_Yeah, right…my mum will probably tell me to studystudystudy…I hate it! And my sis, being an annoying prick! And my dad…_

I was starting to worry about him.

_My…dad…_

* * *

Hi there! I've just finished the drawing today, and I know, it sucks terribly! My drawing artiste fails! It always fails! But on the other hand, I like other people's drawings, it makes me a little envious of it! (Yeah I know, no relation. .) Anyway, I'm back from my weekend trip, and bought a set of Vongola rings! (Yeah KHR! .) Aaand…nothing much. Until then! (Oh yeah, just realised that the plot's going nowhere as of now, the next chapter should be back on track!)


	4. Hearts' Arc - Her

The next day

'Ne, I haven't caught your name though. What's your name?'

'Washi?' (Me?)

I nodded.

'Well…I will tell you my name…on the account that you do this for me!'

He happened to be happy today.

'What is it?'

'Do you happen to know that there's a shrine nearby here?'

I lightly shook my head.

'It's not far from here though, see…all you have to do is wander around there until you find this person.'

He handed me a photo of a young-looking girl, probably in her 20s. I took it from him.

'And also after that, I need you to give this to her.'

He handed me a dagger that looked blunt, unable to cut anything. I also took it from him.

'Okay then.'

'Oh, and one more thing…'

* * *

With the new shoes that I'm wearing, it felt comfortable, as if to fit my feet size. On the way to the shrine, I took a look around me, following the map on the paper he gave me. I took a look at it again.

'Let's see…over here.'

I then found myself on a familiar shrine that I could have sworn that I've seen it before. But I focused more onto the task at hand for now.

'So…I guess I could take a look around for now…'

* * *

After for what felt like hours, the girl in the picture shown finally came.

'Sorry for the wait!'

She apologised frantically as she panted.

'No, no…it's okay.'

I smiled at her and gave her the blunt dagger.

'Here, he told me to give this to you.'

She perked up and grabbed it.

'Ah, thanks! I thought I had lost this!'

_Lost?_

'Really, thank you very much!'

She smiled at me, but turned grimaced soon after.

'Also, _watch out_.'

_Watch out…?_

'What do you mean?'

I whispered to her.

'Listen…I know this sounds _really weird_, but…you need to pay close attention to this. _Watch out for the Sly_…'

_Sly?_

'Who is _Sly_?'

I feel that I'm beginning to hate mysteries. They are like…so complicated.

'Do you have your fan…_right now_?'

I thought about it, then I shook my head.

'I see…'

She trailed off, but gestured me for my hand. I showed my left hand to her.

'You're going to need something useful for your journey. Here…'

She made some finger signs while I watched, after that a mark showed up.

'There…_you're going to need the help you can get around here…_'

_Journey? Help?_

'You can call for your fan anytime you like now!'

She smiled at me as I looked up at her. I was a little startled at this.

'Have you named your fan yet?'

I thought about it, and then shook my head.

'That's no good…'

She trailed off once again.

'Uh…what's this about fan-naming thing?'

I was about to ask her, but she told me about something else.

'Oh! Do you know that you can expand your fan?'

She was pretty filled with excitement, as I smiled at it.

'Really?'

She nodded.

'Just do this…'

What was once the blunt dagger she held on her hand became a freshly new dagger, bearing its' sharp tip. She waved her arms and hands, and soon the dagger became a sword, as if just the right length for it.

'See…it's easy!'

_Could I do it…?_

I started to ponder at it.

'Since you have a fan, you probably can soar to greater heights!'

'Haha, no…I really can't do that…'

But she ignored what I spoke just now and went on.

'Since it has something to do with wind…why not _Kaze_?'

_Kaze…?_

I then thought up of something.

_Zeka!_

'I just thought up of something! Appear before me, _Zeka_!'

I felt whirlwind enveloping me as I opened my left palm. The fan I have soon came out, and I grabbed it with my right hand. I started to mimic the actions as much as I could recall, but nothing happened. I felt pretty embarrassed though.

'Guess it's not working for me…heheheh…'

I rubbed my hair and laughed awkwardly.

'That's not true!'

She pouted.

'That means you have a different formation of doing that, that's all!'

She pointed her finger at me.

'Listen! You must master that before you can leave _here_!'

_Here…?_

'Meaning the shrine…or _here_…?'

I gulped, maybe not the best to ask, but she sighed.

'Are you stupid? Here, here!'

She stomped her feet onto the ground.

_Oh…_

Somehow, I felt relieved as I noticed I had tensed up earlier.

'Okay then…'

I waved my arms and hands randomly, hoping to get it to work, like she did earlier.

* * *

After for what felt like hours, I finally mastered it. With my fan as big enough to carry at least more than two people. I then lied down onto the fan.

_Finally…I felt like an idiot though…_

I pouted at myself. When I got up again to thank her, she disappeared, as if she hasn't been here at all. All that I see was just me and my fan. It somehow felt weird though.

'Just like that guy…'

I muttered to myself and was about to ride off back to the old geezer's place, but something stopped me as I noticed a piece of paper beside me, reading it after that.

* * *

'Guess I'm heading there, huh?'

_Although I never got his name for now…_

I sighed softly.

_Time to get ahead of the plot…_

* * *

I looked around the place where the Heroine and her friends would have her fireworks going on. I got off from my fan, reverting to its' normal state, and looked around the scenery around me. Soon, a slight breeze could be felt as my hair was flowing along with it.

_It's still early though…_

I then went behind the bushes, and waited for the time to pass.

* * *

'See? It's fun!'

Time had passed quickly into night, and I watched the scene ensuing between Shin and the Heroine.

'Listen…do you remember that time?'

'Eh?'

'I…I…'

The Heroine was now panicking, probably remembering the part where she remembered that she thought that Shin killed someone. She soon panicked and ran.

'Wait…!'

_My cue._

I went over to the cliff, to prepare her a safe landing, but instead, as I was about to advance, I looked behind me, and was a little startled to see a familiar green-haired there.

_Ukyo…_

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, and quickly went over to the cliff, without being detected.

* * *

_Alright…_

Soon after that, the Heroine fell, with her back facing upwards, as I used my power to soften her landing. I then grabbed her body to safety, as she was unconscious now. I laid her body to a nearby rock, for her to rest on.

_The shock must be too great for her…_

I then scooted out of the place.

* * *

I arrived back home, and I discovered the old geezer still up.

'Welcome back.'

I smiled.

'I'm home.'

'So, how was your trip?'

_Eh?_

'Well…okay, I guess.'

I walked over to the counter.

'Oh yeah, about my name…before that though, would you like to hear…my story?'

_His side of the story?_

I nodded slowly.

'You know, when I told you I had a son…that was a lie. I didn't think you would take in my story easily back then.'

I chuckled a little.

'It's okay, everyone has their own side of their story.'

He smiled.

'You're nice…but…'

He grimaced a little.

'That itself…could be your downfall.'

'I'll watch out for myself, don't you worry about it!'

'That's what I'm worried about…'

'Eheheheh…'

I rubbed the back of my hair.

'Anyway, back to the matters at hand…'

I stood silent soon after, preparing to listen intently.

'But…before that…'

I was nearly shocked, and literally _almost_ lost my balance. I smiled awkwardly at myself.

'Let's go to my room, it's much comfortable there…'

* * *

I looked around his room, neatly clean, spotless dust everywhere, and the arrangements were _almost_ perfect.

'Surprised?'

He let out a fit of laughter, as if proud of himself. He stopped soon after.

'Anyway, the room you slept in was a guest room. I suppose you haven't touched _anything_ there?'

_In a sense…_

I shook my head.

'I see…actually, I have both…a son, and…a daughter.'

He looked down onto the ground.

_Could those two be…?_

'But…due to an unfortunate accident, they died simultaneously. I wasn't there back then though…but it was reported of a car accident, and a motorcycle accident. It was all so fast…I lost what was precious to me…'

I felt like about to cry at any moment, but I held it in, intently listening away.

'My wife left me early…she had some illness that couldn't be cured…the doctors couldn't do anything about that, and so…I was the only one left, all by myself. Maybe…it's a curse…that befell onto my family…'

_Noroi? (Curse?)_

'What makes you think of that?'

I couldn't help but ask him.

'Maybe you should leave too…you know the item that I gave you?'

He looked at me, and I nodded.

'It's embedded with a curse. I always have a habit of giving to anyone whoever manages to find my shop though…'

He chuckled to himself.

'It's like saying 'My shop is cursed! And here's your reward!' like that…'

I chuckled a little though, it felt a little funny.

'Although…each curses are different for each person.'

'I see…'

I looked over at my left palm, of the mark I had.

_I wonder what could it be…_

'Hmm?'

He noticed what I was looking at, and was shocked when he saw it himself.

'You've…seen them?!'

I looked at him in confusion. Somehow, their voices etched simultaneously into my head, saying something.

'_Take care of my old man, he can be quite a pain sometimes…'_

They smiled, and I snapped out of my thoughts, back to the present.

* * *

I don't even know _where_ this is headed anymore…although at first I _thought_ I'd messed it up, but, when I'd checked the Wikipedia, I was like _pheeeeeew_…anyway, for the _actual plot_, I'm sort of actually freeplaying though, so I don't even know what the ending will be! (Although you know bits of it at the beginning though…) Anway…thank you for reading my crappy story though! Until then! And when I say it's crappy, I mean crappily!


	5. Hearts' Arc - Slowly

I finally decided to tell of my side of the story as I tried to recall as much as I could, seeing that I'm a forgetful person.

'Hmm…I see…'

He put his fingers on his chin.

'The person most likely they're talking is…_me_.'

I was a little startled, hoping it wasn't true, but I didn't move an inch from my spot, save the fidgeting here and there.

'But…it isn't me at the same time…it's the _evil_ I released back then…'

He then thought of something else.

'Do you have the heart of _Kilst_?'

Sudden confusion was brought to my face.

_Kirust?_

'_Kilst_ is…something one's heart can never be penetrated but your own, that's why you can't be naïve all the time…'

The old geezer looked back at me.

'Let me look into your heart for a while, so take a rest for now…'

Somehow, my head felt woozy, and I finally succumbed to it, letting myself stumble to the ground.

* * *

'_Oh look! Doesn't this picture remind you of that person?'_

'_Yeah, yeah! It sure does!'_

I whined.

'_I told you before already, but you didn't listen to me!'_

My sis and my cousin looked at me, and I shut my mouth up. I felt a sudden remorse, mostly directed myself, and learned of that lesson; _to learn on our own_.

* * *

My classmate finally gave back to me my phone. As I wanted to hear my songs on my phone, I used my earpiece to plug in, and without to my knowing, he had placed it to full volume. I played one of my songs, as if electrified by the sound level, I quickly took off the earpiece and stared at him. Vulgar thoughts were going through my mind but I had to keep my manner, and just stared at him, trying to be angry, but it turned out more of to be an upset expression. It was how many _donkey_ times _he_ did _that_ already. Lesson? Never give _him_ my _phone_, but in the end, I always did, for some reason, hoping he would change for the better.

* * *

He kept making funny faces in class, as if to harass _me_, in particular. For what, I question myself. Nothing good _or_ bad will come out of it. Even before that he kept harassing my friend, my classmate, even though she had some eye problems, but she somehow managed, and I commend her for that. And she's better than to me boot, heck, I think appearance too. Lesson? Keep _ignoring_ him.

* * *

A snap I'd heard.

Again, a snap…

…of a finger.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the old geezer there.

'I indulged in your memories a bit, if you don't mind…and I noticed there was someone there, could it happen to be…'

My hand touched on the floor, representing of me sitting on the floor earlier.

'Someone…'

I thought aloud.

'It looked a lot like you, but…before I could delve in further into your memories, she blocked me from that, and forcefully drove me out.'

'Oh…'

'If I remember…her appearance was of a black, was it…'

He put a thought to it.

'All I could see was her crude smile, and her costumes…_almost_ of a _Shinigami_, but–'

I cut him off and exclaimed.

'Wait, a _Shinigami_, you say?!'

I was in shock of myself.

_Shinigami…just like…him…_

'Well…anyway, it seems like you learn harsh lessons, and those harsher than that, but I don't think it's going to affect you though.'

He looked at his front.

'You are…what you've become.'

I then began to sat up.

'Still…you're curious about my name, yes?'

I nodded.

'Well then, since you've earned your rights, I suppose I should tell you now…my name is…_Sly_.'

_Sly?!_

'Calm down…I'm not the one you have to watch out for…I can only hope he hasn't gotten to you _yet_…'

_Hope, huh…_

Realizing my shoulders tensed up, I eased them a little.

'But names aren't important, it's what the role you're about to play in…'

_Roles, huh…I wonder what…my role is…_

I then perked up.

'No use worrying about it, right?'

I widely smiled as Sly then noticed something.

'That smile…it's _almost_ the same…of that _girl_.'

I instantly felt the chill around me and panicked internally.

_What if…what if…my egg's broken…?!_

I stood up and bowed deeply at him, retaining my neutral composure.

'I'll be retreating to my room now.'

* * *

_Just like him…that white skin…who had Zangetsu in hand…really, is my true self like that, waiting to sprout at any moment, even when I let my guard down…?_

I started to panic a lot, that I felt my heart thumping every time I think deeper into it. I then started to relax by not thinking about it. Then, all of a sudden, my head started to hurt a lot, as if having severe migraines at one go, and I quickly used my two hands, one for each side, and started pressing hard against it, and I'd almost curled up myself into a ball as I struggled against the pain.

In the end, as I rolled to my side, eventually landing onto the tip of the bed, at my last push, I fell to the floor, face flat.

* * *

'Ugh…'

The pain in my hand instantly subsided as I slowly opened my eyes to take a look around me. I then slowly got up.

'What happened earlier…?'

The door was slammed open, and what was before me was not of the same person anymore.

* * *

Thank you to those who have been reading! Lookie! Got a review…

NoahGirl – Thank you for reviewing! Speaking of which, since I haven't checked up on your profile yet for the next Man sequel. Might check it up later…why, thank you very much! Although, to be honest, there were some mistakes and such whenever I read your chapters and such, but that's your style of writing, so it can't be helped…

Well, the least I get something anyway…until then! Thank you very much for reading! And hooray for HOLIDAYS!


	6. Spades' Arc - Beginning of Spades'

'Who are you?'

I was quite startled. It was of a decent man with clothes that matched along with his body.

'Who are you?!'

He repeated, this time as if nearly shouting into my ears as they rang a little.

'_Who are you?'_

I asked him.

'And where is _Sly_?'

'_Sly?_ Don't know who _that_ is. How the hell are _you_ here in the first place?!'

He was beginning to lose his patience, and I didn't feel like arguing further, but at the same time, I didn't feel like losing to him either. So I opted for an easier way.

'First things first…how I got here is because I had walked into an alley way, and walked into this store. What I saw was an old geezer, and he gave me this fan…'

I opened my left palm, but all I got was the seal chained when I saw it.

_What is this?!_

'Well…what fan are you talking about?!'

I looked back at him, instantly feeling the fright.

_How to explain it to him…_

'That is…well…sorry, I lied.'

I hung my head in shame.

'You lied?! You liar! Get _out_ of my house at _once_!'

_House?_

I instantly thought up of something.

'Hey, isn't this a store?'

I asked him, despite the situation I'm in now.

'What store are you talking about?! I don't who you are talking about, but…I won't repeat myself _once more_!'

With my mouth kept silent, I walked out of the house.

* * *

When I stepped out of the house, I looked back at the signboard I saw back then. Much to my shock, it wasn't there anymore. I then decided to calm down.

_New arc, maybe…?_

I looked back at my mark. I couldn't physically feel the chains being there though.

_Time to head back to where I first went to…_

* * *

The areas were still particularly the same, no changes at all. But something felt different, that's the thing. I then thought up of something while walking on the way.

_After Shin's…it should be…Ikki's!_

I then remembered about the _three months' date_. I quickened my pace soon after.

* * *

I then saw the leader of the fan club walked away as I managed to catch up to her apartment building. Ikki then walked in front of her.

'I'm really sorry to have made you wait so long.'

He took off his shade glasses.

'So…to make up for it, what do you wish for? Look into my eyes and tell me. What do you want me to do? I will listen to any request.'

'Then…listen to _this_.'

I walked until a safe distance away from them. I closed my eyes before opening them again.

'Do you know the reason behind the _three months' date_?'

The Heroine looked at me as if she recognised me, and Ikki, on the other hand, was a little startled.

'Who are you?'

'The names aren't important, what's important are the roles you are assigned to. And, my role is…to change the history!'

I was a little scared myself, but I kept myself firm, and was somewhat relieved that I told him that, feeling a little proud of myself.

'So, you know about it?'

I nodded.

'But before that, we have to go somewhere _private_. We can't let _anyone_ know of this.'

'How about her?'

_He must be referring to the Heroine…_

I glanced over at her before giving my response.

'She must know of it too…but, before that…'

I smiled at the both of them.

'Why don't you let her experience…a _date_ first?'

'Before that…tell me…the reason behind the _three months' date_…'

'Well, there's no rush…'

I shrugged.

'Not like she's gonna drown–'

I quickly covered my mouth.

_Shit…_

'Drown…?'

_This is bad…_

I sheepishly chuckled.

'My bad…but what's first priority is…ai! (Love) All that equals to date! C'mon…'

_This is bad…I just suddenly…_

'And as for you…'

I quickly looked at her.

'You will find your answer when you're with him, so it ain't that bad. Worth the trip to me.'

'Eh?'

'Ah…that's enough of my blabbering…oh yeah, could I stay at your house for the moment?'

'My…'

'Don't worry, don't worry! Your house would be still in perfect condition! I won't touch anything!'

I smiled widely at her. She somehow finally managed to reluctantly give me her keys.

'I promise you! I would eat a thousand needles if I did break!'

* * *

'Finally…'

After closing the door and locking it, I slumped myself against the door, slowly making me fall as I eventually sat down.

_I need to rest…_

After hearing a doorbell sound, I'd forced myself to wake up and unlock the door, and then opening it.

'Welcome back.'

'Eh…?'

'Here, your keys.'

I held it in my hand all this while, so I gave it back to her as she stepped in and I closed the door soon after.

'Did you find your answer yet?'

She nodded slightly, sitting onto her single bed.

'I think…so…but, just what…'

Her expression turned into a concern as she looked down.

'…is my relationship with Ikki-san?'

'Well, as for that…I don't know…'

_We all probably don't know that though…_

'Anyway, get some sleep now. You're tired, right?'

She nodded slightly, but she didn't raise her head.

'It's just that…_he_…'

_Is she talking about…?_

'Don't need to worry about it. If you've found your answer, then you should know what situation you're thrown into now. And no more talking…go to sleep now…'

'How about you…?'

'Hm? I will be outside for a while…'

I opened the door and closed it when I got outside.

'Orion…'

* * *

After for what seemed like days, my eyes dulled by _a lot_, the day has turned into evening. I then decided to head back in, slowly opening and closing the door when I got in.

'There's definitely something wrong with me. Hey, you. Wake up.'

In a flash, my dull eyes regained its' colour, and whispered to him, trying not to wake her up.

'Hey, Orion…'

Orion turned to look at me, and was shocked.

'You…! It's been a long time!'

'Shh…quiet down. Just let her have her nap time.'

'But…'

The Heroine shifted slightly, and then woke up, only to find the two of us, particularly Orion there, talking.

'Orion!'

'Thank goodness!'

He looked over at her.

'I was able to finally appear before you, but if you asked me 'Who are you?', it would have really shocked me…and I've had been wondering if you had forgotten about me…'

'A dream?'

She wondered.

'No, no. 'It's not a dream'…we have no time to be talking about this! I managed to appear before you somehow, but you never know when I won't be able to again!'

'At that time…I will act in place of you!'

'You?'

He looked at me.

'To make things easier, I even know of the future events.'

* * *

I've decided to stop here…nothing much, except that I'm having holidays now…until then! Oh yeah...had to recall a little with the little help of the video though...


	7. Spades' Arc - Me and her

'You will…? But…this is all my fault…if I hadn't bumped into her…'

'Don't be disappointed.'

I smiled at him.

'Instead, laugh. Don't be so down now, alright? Oh yeah, you wanna say something to him?'

I looked at her, as she looked desperate to ask him something.

'Y-yeah…I…want to ask you something…'

Orion looked at her.

'Wait, wait…there's something I need to tell you too…'

I cut in.

'Like I told you briefly before…and now I will add a bit of info to that…both of you are travelling in her parallel world.'

'Oh yeah, I've been wanting to ask this, but…what do you mean…_fated_?'

I grinned.

'I have a perfect _solution_ for that…do you want to hear it now?'

'Well…'

'Was everything I had experienced up until now a dream?'

She asked Orion, although it was also partially directed to me. He shook his head.

'It wasn't a dream. And…all of this happened because I bumped into you…'

Orion became depressed of himself.

_Orion…_

I smiled to myself.

'Then…I will leave the thinking to you then…but I guess I should give you the hint.'

I readied myself.

'Nearing the end of our _visits_, you will meet someone _very_ familiar to you.'

'Visits…? What do you mean?'

'Hehe…you see…_we_ are in for a little _ride_ as of now…oh yeah…'

I looked at the Heroine.

'Mind if I have a place on sleep on?'

I yawned a little.

'I'm _really_ tired right now…today's been pretty busy for me…'

* * *

'Hey…wake up…'

She nudged my shoulder. I slowly then opened my eyes.

'What is it?'

I spoke quietly, still sleepy and irritated that was woken up.

'Orion's…gone!'

I widened my eyes but kept calm at that moment.

'Ah…for now, you won't be able to see him…'

She began to panic.

'W-what should I do now…?'

I closed my eyes for a while before opening them again.

'Calm down…I assume it isn't morning yet now, is it?'

'Eh?'

'Just sleep on it for now. I will tell you more in the morning.'

I then went to sleep again. She eventually reluctantly headed back to her bed.

* * *

Bright light shone through the window, and I slowly got up into a sitting position and stretched my hands.

'Morning.'

'Ah, mornin'…'

I was then shocked as she handed me a plate of food on it.

'You…cook?'

_I didn't know about this!_

'Y-yeah, a little though…'

She smiled a little.

'Hope it's to your taste…'

'W-well…thank you then…'

I took the plate, but suddenly felt in an awkward position to eat.

_Am I supposed to…_

'Hmm? What's wrong?'

'N-no…it's nothing…'

_W-what should I do…I don't want to inconvenience her…_

'Are you sick?'

She took a hand to my forehead.

'You're slightly feverish…'

I blushed a little.

'I-is that so…? I kind of get that a lot…'

I chuckled a little.

'Uh, I mean…do you have cutlery or something…?'

_I don't want to eat with my paws-now-hands…_

'Ah, I forgot…! Hold on, let me go get it.'

She stood up and headed back into the kitchen. She soon came back with a fork and passed it to me.

'Here.'

I took it and slowly took a bite on the food.

'Delicious…'

I muttered to myself.

'How is it? Is it not to your liking?'

'Well…it's very delicious, and I have no complaints for it…but I'm not a food critic though…'

_Not like that Ego…_

'I see…I'm glad…oh yeah…'

She took out her phone and showed something to me.

'What does this mean?'

I took another bite and looked at the message.

'Ah…if it's about this one…the _you_ were in a fanclub of this person called 'Ikki', and you're supposed to report to the leader about _every single thing_ you're doing with him. But I suppose you don't know of this now, do you?'

She shook her head.

'Well…I say…slowly understand things…but I guess learn the experience first-hand's faster. It's only whether you can handle the aftermath or not…'

Then the phone rang.

_Did I just…?_

She answered it while I got up to clean the cutlery and the dish.

* * *

'Eh…'

She then gasped soon after.

'Hai…'

She then ended the call.

'I'm going out for a while…'

'Okay!'

I replied back, placing the cutlery and the dish onto the table once I'm done, since I don't know where I put it.

'Be careful on your way out!'

'I will…'

She already got dressed, and went for the door. I heaved a sigh.

_Hope she doesn't create much more trouble though…_

* * *

She then opened the door and closed it soon after. I was just sitting on the floor beside her bed. Night time had already fallen.

'Umm…are you hungry?'

She looked at me in distress.

'What's wrong? You can tell me.'

'W-well…I…heard him something about one more month…'

I closed my eyes before opening them again.

'You know about the fanclub I told you earlier?'

She nodded and went to her bedside.

'I don't know much about it, but…from what I know…you only have three months to _play_ with him. Then your time will be up.'

'_Play_…?'

'Ah, sorry…maybe not quite the right way to put it…'

I chuckled sheepishly to myself.

_But even so…this arc is nearing its' end soon…_

'And yeah! I'm pretty much hungry though…'

She gasped.

'Ah, sorry…I've made you wait long…'

I shook my head.

'It's okay. Thank you for taking care of me.'

'No…thank you…for telling me these things…'

We then both eventually chuckled.

'Ah…this feels so refreshing…'

She then went to the kitchen.

* * *

'Hey, do you want to come to my place tomorrow…to where I work?'

'Hmm? Why's that?'

This time, we were sitting on a proper table with cutleries on our hands.

'It's just that…maybe I was thinking…to have company…'

_Ah…_

I smiled to myself.

'Alright then, I will follow you to your workplace. Plus, you haven't done anything replying that message, right?'

She shook her head.

_Good, that's all I needed to know, for now…_

* * *

The door chimed when it was opened.

'Hey…the one over there, Maid-san!'

_If I remember…that's Sawa…_

'Sawa, you're a customer today?'

'Huh? Well, what else would I be?'

'Eh…?'

_Compared to the first arc…if I remember, Sawa's the Heroine's friend…_

'Heh…you're so cute! Let's take a picture together next time!'

She nodded to it. Then I heard murmurs over at where Ikki is standing.

_Full of normal girls…_

Then I spotted a few from the fanclub. I then became disgusted by them, save the normal girls who were there.

_Disgusting bunch…_

'Do you have a moment?'

Sawa and the Heroine went outside.

* * *

The Heroine then came back and resumed her work.

* * *

I actually wanted to stop like, about a hundred words back, but I decided to continue this until here. Until then!


	8. Spades' Arc - Ikkyu and Kent

**To solely **_**you**_** –**

**Yes, I know there were offensive words in the first few chapters, I'd neglected that, yes. Therefore I will be changing to T.**

**BUT, as for the talking and all, this is my style of doing one, and also it's in a bit of POV and 3****rd ****POV as it goes.**

**Sorry if your standard of my fic has hurt your pride, had 'stabbed' into your heart, not UP to YOUR standards, or whatever I can think of, yes, you can throw WHATEVER at ME, I'm not giving up this story! I've decided to fight for my rights! And I know this story IS MAKING no sense LITERALLY, and I KNOW MY PART IN IT is like what 'super-powered kawaiiko emo', as you have said? I'm sorry about that, and if I WAS REALLY INSIDE, MAYBE I would HAVE wanted to tell HER, the main protagonist THIS and THAT. UNLESS I MAKE MYSELF REALLY EMO, AVOIDING THINGS and ALL, LIKE ADVERTING SOME DISASTER THAT COMES upon HER, and DISAPPEAR SOON AFTER, yeah…I could make THAT, but that would move the plot really FAST, and I WOULDN'T LIKE IT. So I came with this result of MY STORY, MY IDEA now, alright? (Not the first time I've gotten negative criticism, first time fighting for my **_**rights**_**.) And do remember to leave more when you have the time~**

**I humbly thank you for reading this message and I'm sorry. I really hate to be sounding _rude_ because I don't want to make enemies in my life at all. I'm the forgive-and-forget type, but I'm also the type to hold grudges in secret, as not to let it _happen_ again. Anyway, I would like to thank you again for reviewing though. :)**

* * *

When the shop was about to close, I told her that I will be waiting outside, without telling her about I knew the backdoor.

'Hey there.'

She was shocked and gasped as soon as she opened the door, closing it soon after. Then she looked at her side, she noticed Ikki and Kent face-to-face with each other. I looked at her direction soon after.

'Ken, I didn't think it would be you.'

'It's been a while, Ikkyu.'

_Ikkyu..? Oh right…_

We watched the scene between those two.

'So…it's finally come to this…'

'Too bad, but…if you want to beg for mercy, now's your chance. I've created the ultimate weapon to finish you off.'

_Whoa…I can see why anyone would want to jump in just because of that…_

'Can you defeat me?'

Ikki bend forward a little, as if readying himself.

'Parting is such sweet sorrow, but this is the end…'

_This is why it will come up to a misunderstanding…seesh, they make this conversation like as if they're prepared to fight literally…_

I smiled awkwardly to myself.

'Take this!'

The Heroine gasped, and registered herself of the situation.

'Come, I will take you down!'

She gasped again, and ran to stop the both of them. I almost was engrossed in the situation, and nearly had forgotten about her.

'Please stop!'

As soon as she took off, I started to quickly grab her hand, but it was futile, as she had gotten a distance away from me.

'W-wait!'

I called out to her, but it was too late. She soon slipped and fell just between them.

* * *

Kent laughed.

'Is that alright, Ikkyu?'

_Instead of Ikki, he's calling him Ikkyu. Why's that?_

'Your girlfriend isn't keeping up with our conversation.'

'Ah, sorry…speaking of which…you are…?'

Both of them looked at me. I braced myself for the worst and looked at the both of them.

'I'm her friend…_Tomo_.'

I quickly came up with a name on the spot.

'I see…where do you live?'

'I'm currently living with her now.'

'H-_her_?'

Both of them were slightly surprised.

'I see…do you have an _actual_ place to stay at?'

_Other than that…_

I shook my head.

'I'm temporarily staying at her place for now.'

'I see…'

Then they turned their attention to her, walking over to our side.

'Sorry, I never expected you to jump in.'

Kent apologised to her.

'You really fell spectacularly.'

Ikki told her.

'Does it still hurt? I'm really sorry.'

'No…it's much better.'

Kent then took out a paper with numbers on it.

'I thought I would enjoy a math puzzle with Ikkyu today, but…'

'Why do you keep calling Ikki…_Ikkyu_ though?'

I asked Kent.

'Well…'

He looked at Ikki, who is looking grim.

'Ikkyu…is his _real_ name. He hates it for some reason, so people are calling him _Ikki_, as he prefers it that way.'

'Oh…'

_No wonder…_

'Anyway…the truth is…I found one hard enough not to lose to the one you made.'

Ikkyu took out the same paper with numbers on it.

_Sudoku…_

'It's a duel.'

'Just what I was hoping for…however, we've brought you along to Ikkyu's room too…judging from your behaviour, is this your first time here?'

_Right on the bat! As expected of Clover!_

The Heroine looked over at him.

'So he's been fighting that hard…I see. A girl that even Ikkyu can't fell has appeared.'

_Oh yeah…if I remember, Ikkyu wished on a star, at least something like that…and he got his wish, at a price, I guess…_

She gasped a little.

'Don't decide that for me. There are still three more weeks.'

She then looked down.

'Ah, I will go get some drinks.'

'I'm coming along with you.'

I told Ikkyu.

'It's okay, I can handle that by myself.'

I sighed in defeat.

'Fine then…'

* * *

After for what seemed like minutes of silence, the Heroine then spoke up.

'Um, Ikki-san and I…'

She asked Kent.

'What?'

She then looked down.

'Until now, Ikkyu has always broken up with his girlfriend after three months, for some reason.'

'If that's the one…would you like to hear it too?'

'Too?'

Kent looked over at me.

'I know the reason about the three months thing. The reason is pretty simple…the _fanclub_.'

'_Fanclub_, you mean Ikkyu's?'

'Sorry to keep you waiting.'

Ikkyu then arrived with four cups on a tray, holding with one hand as he walked over.

'Solved it.'

Kent told him.

'Eh, already?'

'I was hoping for something more difficult.'

'I didn't stand a chance against you, Ken. Is the coffee alright?'

'As always, you're a coffee addict.'

'That's right…oh yeah, is tea okay with you, Tomo-san?'

I blushed a little.

'N-no, it's okay. J-just Tomo is okay…'

* * *

We all silently sipped our drinks, and eventually drank finished of what's in the cup. I drank both tea and coffee _way_ before this happened, and it still tastes plain, as always.

_Ugh…_

'Well, I should be heading home.'

'Thank you for the puzzle, I will try it.'

'Please do. I'll think of a good penalty for when you give up.'

The Heroine then was about to walk out too, but Ikkyu spoke to her.

'I'll walk you home.'

'Well then.'

Kent then opened the door, walking out of the house. She sighed, and was about to walk out again, but Ikkyu beat her to it when he stood behind the door.

'You're not staying over?'

'Oh yeah…I thought I had nearly forgotten something…'

I did a 'pon' sound onto my hand.

'About the three months thing…you haven't heard of the reason yet though…'

'I haven't forgotten about that though, it's just…capturing this girl's heart is my priority, after all…'

I sheepishly chuckled.

'Right…anyway, the reason is…your _fanclub_.'

'Eh?'

'Listen, you know those girls around you, they're from there, the fanclub.'

'Fanclub…? Rika's?'

I nodded.

'Although it would be definitely impossible, I suggest you stay away from _them_. That's all. And are you going to let her go home?'

'Well…I want to spend time with her more…I'm not of a woman-hungry wolf anyway. You look pretty too.'

_Eh?_

I felt my heart thumped slightly as I blushed and frowned a little.

_I can't…experience that again…_

He laughed a little.

'Just kidding. I will walk the both of you home…'

* * *

And thus I shall end it here. Until then! Have fun with your holidays, or whatever you are doing now!


	9. Spades' Arc - Alice and End of Arc

'Ne…you haven't known your name for quite a while, right?'

'Un…'

'Could I…give you a name then? At least for now…'

'Eh?'

She looked at me.

'I was thinking a little…if you don't mind, that is.'

'Well…I guess it's okay…'

Just then, a text message came as her phone beeped. She picked it up and clasped open the phone, and saw the text message.

'_That_ text again…'

'Leave it.'

'Yeah…'

She clasped it back.

'What's this about my name though…?'

'…**Alice**. You don't mind that, right?'

'Alice…?'

'Well…you remind me a little…so that's why…if you don't mind, that is. It's okay if you don't want to be named. Nope…'

I rubbed the back of my hair and averted her gaze.

'I don't actually know your _real_ name at all…sorry about that…'

'…it's okay…'

'Eh?'

I looked back at her.

'**Alice**, huh…'

She smiled a little.

'It's the first time…I've been named.'

I smiled a little.

'Yeah…'

'I…like the name. Thank you…Tomo-san.'

I blushed a little and my mind went a little whacko.

'It's okay…j-just Tomo's fine!'

_Ah…what do I do…suddenly I feel so weird!_

She noticed my expression and was confused by it.

'Eh? What's wrong?'

'I-it's nothing…n-now, time to sleep!'

I turned my back and slept on the floor. My face was still flushing red though.

_She…ah, whatever!_

I yawned and got up.

_Man…it's really stiff sleeping on the floor…_

'Good morning…'

'Huh? Oh, good morning…going to work today?'

She nodded.

'Then…what me to accompany you today?'

Another nod.

'Alright then…what are we waiting for? Let's go then!'

* * *

As we were about to walk down the stairs, we saw Mine running away and turning to a corner after that.

_If I remember…Ikkyu rejected her…I'm going to start calling Ikki, Ikkyu from out on._

* * *

Alice got dressed for work, while I just sat on the customers' table.

'Oi! If you're going to work, get dressed already!'

'I told you, I'm not work-ing!'

'Then get out of the café, right now!'

'Hmph! Fine then! Big loser!'

I then quickly ran outside.

* * *

'Baka, baka, baka manager! Mou…'

I panted and slowly calmed down, catching back my breathing.

'Seesh…fine then! I will wait outside, if it's the last thing I will do!'

I pouted and muttered to myself.

* * *

'Sorry, did you wait long?'

'No, no…it was…refreshing…'

Now it felt so awkward to have waited outside for very long.

'I see…I hope the manager didn't give you any problems earlier…'

'No, no…I say, it's okay…'

I had used my power to protect her from the rain, while I took the showers upon me. We were walking on a bridge until a familiar person showed up before us.

'Yo, konbawa. Hajime mashite. Or should I say, long time no see?'

_He…! Demo, hisashiburi…tte?_

I was shocked but became confused by his last sentence while Alice gasped.

'You are…'

'You are dating Ikki now, right?'

'Eh?'

'Then, one small piece of advice. Be careful not to make any enemies.'

'Huh?'

Over at the traffic light that was between us, I saw the green light going yellow.

_It's going to go red soon…_

'Sorry for holding you up. Well then…'

Then the traffic light turned red and Ukyo turned the other way and left, but stopped halfway in his tracks.

'To _you_…be careful to where you're heading to. This isn't your playground to play with.'

_This didn't happen, but…be careful, to where…?_

But somehow I then realised the tone of his speech, the one I recognised.

'_You got to be kidding…_'

I muttered to myself softly.

* * *

'Achoo! Achoo! _Kuso…_'

I found myself terribly sick, in place of Alice, of what she's supposed to be in.

'Oh no…you're sick!'

She was in fear of the state I'm in.

'D-don't worry! This is nothing! I've dealt worse blows than this! Choo!'

I sniffled.

'Besides, you need to get working tomorrow!'

She shook her head.

'You need someone to accompany with. I will…take care of you!'

_Alice…_

'I will tell the manager that I will have a day off. I…just can't leave you here!'

'The manager…? Oh! But that wouldn't upset him more?'

I chuckled a little, seeing how his personality works in _this_ world. Then Alice's phone rang and she went to pick it up.

'Hai…eh? I…my friend is sick…right…right…eh? Okay then…'

Then she hung up the phone.

'Ikki-san is coming over with medicine soon…he told me to monitor your temperature for now…so…hang in there, okay?'

The last few words felt like she was desperate, but I smiled, despite my health.

'Don't worry…I will be fine!'

'Tomo-chan…'

I averted her gaze.

'Don't worry, I say…'

Then the doorbell rung.

_If I remember, Alice will probably get a shock from–_

She gasped loudly.

_That…_

* * *

'Um…that thing…'

Ikkyu had given me medicine as I took it and drank it with a glass of water, though I had slight difficulty swallowing it at first.

'Oh, that? It's a disguise. I didn't want to be bothered by girls, you see…so as to make sure they wouldn't approach me. I came out in full defense.'

_Although you did scare her out pretty much…_

Ikkyu then check my forehead with his hand.

'Tomo, are you okay? It's not really a bad fever, but if you feel pretty hot, let's take your temperature then.'

'Right…'

'But I'm glad you're looking better than I expected. She's worrying about you, you know…'

_Ah, Alice…_

'Right…'

'Now then, you haven't eaten anything today yet, right?'

'Hmm–'

My stomach growled, apparently too loudly. I felt very embarrassed at that.

'Ah…'

He giggled a little.

'I guess you haven't eaten much…I will make you something now. What do you think you can get down?'

'Let's see…achoo! Whatever you can get, I guess…'

_Even though I took her place, things are changing little by little…_

He giggled again.

'It's okay to be selfish every once in a while.'

I smiled a little.

'Thank you, very much…'

'I hope your relationship with her grows stronger…'

_Eh…?_

'C-could you…choo! Say that again?'

'Eh? I mean…aren't you living with her now? That's why…I wish your bond with her to be stronger…so she doesn't feel sad…'

'I…see…'

_What's this…feeling…_

'Ikki-san told me that the food is in the fridge. Take your time to eat, I will clean it up later. Rest well, okay? I have to go work now…'

I nodded.

'Sorry for troubling you…'

_Sleeping beside her, isn't bad…the bed's comfy too…_

'If you'd like…you can sleep by my bed.'

I immediately sat up.

'N-no, it's fine! I should have taken up your space! Really! I-I still find sleeping on t-the floor better!'

I suddenly felt nervous.

_Ah, what to do, what to do…_

'I'm leaving then.'

Then she left for work.

'Ah…'

I suddenly felt down.

'Doushiyou…'

* * *

'Welcome back!'

'I'm back! Did you eat your food?'

'Yup! It was very delicious!'

'You're right. Yeah. Hm? Huh? No, it wasn't like that at all…I joined the fan club? Okay, thank you. Ja…'

Then she ended her call.

'If I remember…it was Sawa on the line, right?'

She nodded.

'She told me something about…me wanting to check things out. Do you know about this?'

I shook my head.

'Unfortunately, no. Since I don't exactly know the personality of the person who originally lived here, sorry about that…'

She shook her head.

'I'm sorry about asking this, too…I feel a little…'

'Nah, it's okay! You can ask me anything though, in place of Orion!'

I smiled happily, but I saw her face saddening a little.

'Orion…'

_Uh oh…_

Then I started to panic.

'W-well, you will be able to see him again, I can bet you! We need Orion by our side, after all! Cheer up!'

Then she smiled a little.

'That's right…Orion will…definitely come back…'

'Soyou, soyou! That's why…no need to be glum! Just smile, it will make everything so much better!'

'Thank you…'

Then her phone started to ring again and she answered it.

'Hai? Hai…eh? Okay then…Tomo-chan…'

She passed me her phone.

'Ikki-san…'

_Eh?_

'Okay then…'

I placed her phone over at my ear.

'Yeah?'

'_Hello, is this Tomo on the line?_'

'Un.'

'_How are you feeling now?_'

'Better than ever! I won't die so easily!'

He giggled over the line.

'_That's great, at least you're better…_'

'Well, of course! I would be cursing my own graveyard if I were to die to an illness!'

'_I see…_'

_Wait, what is this…? It feels so odd…is it because I did that earlier?_

'_Could you pass the phone back to her?_'

'Ah, right…here.'

I passed the phone back to her.

'…eh?!'

She quickly went outside her front door.

_Oh okay…_

Somehow, I felt relieved more than ever.

_I guess their talk…will be private. Though, I don't think Ikkyu's a stalker though…he just desire…her. At that wishing star…_

'Be careful what you wish for…'

* * *

The next morning

'Heh…that lodge…'

'Konichiwa.'

'Ah, you must be…Tomo-san.'

_Mine…_

I played pretending.

'And who might you be?'

'I'm Mina, yorushiku.'

'And I'm Sawa, likewise.'

'Ah, thanks for taking me in your care.'

'No, no…after I heard from her about you…I somehow can't stop thinking of who you might be!'

'Heh heh…'

'Anyway, there are too many girls here…Ikki is the only guy here…'

'Everyone is here!'

I turned my direction to the sound source. It was the leader, somehow, not surprisingly though.

'Rika-san, I will leave it to you.'

_One of those hot headed fangirl…that blue-haired…_

She turned her direction towards us.

'Good morning, everyone. Members from Myoga University and Seichi University, welcome to the Billiard Association's joint trip. I will be your coordinator. I wish you all a pleasant trip.'

_Yeah…wait till your so-called "fanclubs" do something wrong to her…_

* * *

'Yahoo! This place looks awe-some!'

I find myself looking at the places around.

'This place looks cool! That place looks cool too! Ah…this feels like awe-some-ness!'

Then, I started to explore around, nearly forgetting about Alice in the process.

_Ah, right…meh, I think she will be fine, for now…_

I shrugged and went my way.

* * *

Then I found my way a while later, with Alice and Ikkyu in an open space, grassland surrounding them, talking to each other. I lean myself over a tree, watching over them. Then, after much talking, Ikkyu went over to kiss Alice, and they finally did. Then, I saw a shooting star. After that, they stood up and Ikkyu started to walk back to the place with Alice. I somehow felt Ikkyu had already taken notice of me, but he didn't do anything in the end.

_Maybe he didn't want to be interrupted…at least I didn't butt in, that's for sure…_

* * *

'Hey ya, Arisu!'

'Huh? Oh, Tomo-chan…'

I became slightly irritated but didn't care about it.

'Ano sa…what do you wish for?'

'Eh?'

'My wish would be…to wherever I belonged to. In the first place…I wasn't supposed to be here to begin with…but since it came to this…might as well have fun while at it…'

'I see…'

'But, my wish for you would be to regain your–'

I was interrupted when someone knocked on the door, opening it. It was the blue-haired.

'Do you have a second?'

* * *

'Hey, you'd better keep your promise.'

I couldn't help but worry as I didn't say anything earlier, so I went to check her out. I hid behind a corner so they wouldn't catch me.

'We are allowed to date Ikki for only three months! You know that, right?'

Alice gasped.

'I don't understand why Ikki would want to date someone as plain as you in the first place.'

'Your three months are almost up anyway.'

'But if you can't stick to the agreement, we'll make you break up with him immediately.'

'For Ikki's sake, as well.'

That somehow pissed me off, but I can't afford to show myself yet.

'Um…don't you think that's wrong?'

I would commend her for saying that, but to those three, words are worthless to them, is what I think.

'Are you trying to talk back to us?!'

'Don't get full of yourself!'

Alice was pushed by the blue-haired, and gasped aloud, pushing her the boat behind her.

'Cool your head down for a bit.'

As they walked away, throwing the rope that was clinging the boat on to the boat, the boat then drifted away, with Alice trapped there. Then I saw Orion slowly appearing before her. As they were headed my direction, I hid back to the corner and waited for the preys to come.

'Y'know, I hated her from the start!'

'Yeah, she was like, hogging Ikki to herself, and she pretended not to have realised that!'

'I know right?'

I then blended myself into the darkness. They giggled on their way, and didn't notice me at all. I somehow felt relieved for that, but I was pissed off and their rude mouths.

_Those fucking bitches…_

No sooner than later, when I looked back, I saw Alice starting to fall off the boat, since it was probably starting to leak out, and quickly ran to save her by diving into the water. But something felt weird at the same time, but I didn't bother that, since I was focused on the task at hand.

'Damn it…!'

I somehow knew it would be a suicide mission, but I didn't care, and quickly swam as fast to save her from drowning, but I wasn't even close to her, let alone far away. I soon gurgled quickly, and led me to somehow sinking down the water, let alone floating up, into the deeper darkness, was I could think when I saw the depths, slowing closing my eyes.

I didn't what would've happened to me when I was about to wake up, seeing the most familiar person in front of me.

* * *

**Wanted to get this done before going to school tomorrow, unfortunately, my school vacation's ending. It's kinda pretty long, supposingly to 1k mark for this arc actually, but I wanted to do like, 12 episodes, so that makes to 12 chapters altogether in total. So I had to do it all for the rest of this arc in this single chapter. I will be pretty busy, and might not be able to work on my stories, so…this is my thanks for reading though! Until then!**


	10. Clovers' Arc

**Hey there, haven't updated this story in a while now, have I? -looks around- Heck, don't think anybody would care much anyway. On with the story!**

* * *

I coughed heavily until I felt my heart's about to burst. I slowly woke up and sat in a sitting position, most likely outside of where I am now. I see pathways, people walking, and stores nearby. Somehow, I wasn't wet at all though, I was completely dry, but never mind that.

_Where the heck am I?_

The thought came running through my head, though running to a blank soon after. I sighed in defeat.

_I hope she's okay…for now, this arc should be…_

I smiled to myself.

_This won't be a problem. The problem starts from after this…whatdoyoucallit…tsudere or yandere…something like that…that idiot…_

* * *

I walked around onto the unfamiliar streets, people busy tending to their stalls, and others walking around, be in couples or families altogether. I looked around, and eventually found myself being hungry, as the smell of food seeped into my nose, unable to bear the good food around my surroundings.

_I'm so hungry…_

My mouth suddenly drooled a little, and I quickly sucked that back up into my mouth. I furiously shook my head that my head almost had spun out of control, but managed to grip on.

_I can't! I obviously have no money to pay with, even though I'm kind of really hungry…and also, this isn't actually my world to begin with! I can't start being bad, like a thief, stealing one's properties! I will be a bad girl that way!_

Then I thought of something else.

_Think I will somehow find my way through this…_

* * *

Night time fell, and I was still lost in the middle of a busy street. I sighed in defeat.

_This world's pretty big…unlike my world back there, although I could still get lost in a shopping mall though, if I'm with my family…my…family…_

I closed my eyes for a while, before opening them again.

_They're the reason they made me like this…I really…freaking hate studies, honestly…but…_

I smiled at myself in delight.

…_I'm grateful to them, at the same time. I can't say I truly hate them, but…they're my family, after all…_

* * *

After for what felt like days, I finally found the pathway where it leads to her apartment. I quickly hastened my pace, despite my tiredness and went up to the building.

* * *

I rang the doorbell, and after that, when she pressed the button inside, she saw my face as I waved at her over the screen, and was delighted to see me, as she quickly went and opened the front door.

'Tadaima.'

I smiled at her.

* * *

'Well, I don't see this world being a problem though…'

I sipped the _ocha_ she gave me, although I don't know how it appeared in this world anyway. Never mind that. It's plain, as always.

'In this world, you won't find any problems, _yet_…'

I let the last word slipped through my tongue.

_Oops…_

'Yet? What do you mean?'

'U-uh…'

I purposely sipped my _ocha_ again, and repeated it for a long while.

_Why did I have to mess this one up?_

'W-well…'

Rinse and repeat. She was looking rather anxious for my reply though, as if hoping it won't be anything bad. I sighed in defeat, and dropped my act for a while.

'Why don't you try acting alone in this one? It will be a good thing, acting independent for a while.'

'Independent? But…'

I smiled at her, as she was about to look down.

'Don't worry! Rest assured! Harm won't come to you at all!'

_Not just yet…_

I was about to burst myself the whole thing for the next arc, but luckily, I held it in this time, not wanting to spoil and confuse her of anything else that's not entirely needed to know for now.

'Is that so?'

I nodded. She perked up a little.

'Then…do you want to visit the university with me?'

_Ah…Kent must have sent her that message…_

'It's okay, you can go on ahead!'

She nodded slightly.

'I'm still a little unsure and worried, but…I will go, by myself.'

I nodded to her and smiled.

'That's the way!'

Then my stomach started to groan _really_ loudly. I then truly started to feel the lack of energy even to sit straight, as it started to drain off from my body, leaving me to plop down onto the floor.

'Ugh…my stomach kind of hurts…'

'Ah! You're hungry!'

She spoke in realization as I nodded a little. I moaned softly, as I was getting hungrier by the millisecond. Yup, millisecond! Don't you know that you can't survive anything without food or water there?! …never mind that.

'I'll cook something for you now, just hold on, alright?'

Without further ado, she rushed to the kitchen and fixed something eventually.

* * *

'Ah!'

I patted my stomach a little in delight.

'I'm stuffed! I felt like I was about to die back there!'

I laughed a little to myself.

'That's a relief…'

'Eh?'

I looked at her in relief as she smiled a little at my condition.

'W-well…I wasn't about to literally _die_, but oh well! Now that I'm stuffed, let's get some rest for the day! Sorry to keep you up though…'

I felt myself being bad, having to keep her up at this time of the night, but she shook her head instead.

'It's okay. I wouldn't want you to get sick again anyway…'

_Ah right…I took that blow…for her sake…_

I clapped my hands once.

'Let's all go to sleep now!'

'Right!'

* * *

The next day came, and as the morning and both afternoon passed in the blink of an eye, evening came, although I was sitting up the whole time, knocking off here and there. Then a knock came through the door. I wondered who it was, despite my grogginess, and eventually stood up, and pressed the button…ah right, on the intercom…I think…that's what you call these monitor stuff…

But what came was totally unexpected as I forced myself to stay fully awake at the situation now.

'_I believe we haven't met yet.'_

With that, his evil-ish smirk came.

I braced myself for the worst of all, I don't care _that_ personality of his, that psycho, but I just want to him go away now! He wasn't supposed to be here, I just know it!

_But just how…_

I opened the door, and prepared my own defense line.

'_Why, hello there._'

I instantly spat out.

'You don't belong here at all! Even though _you_ are a part of _him_, travelled the so-called world of hers, just to get her _yours_ or something like that, just don't! I know she died at that university she's in, like what, after getting into a coma or something, but ultimately, the _her_ of _their_ world doesn't belong to you at all! Although I know you're gonna protect her or something like what, the world, or something like that, but hey, _you_ can't abuse _his_ power at all!'

I panted a little at my shouting, but shortly realized what I just spoke up.

'Oops…'

I muttered to myself softly, as he grimaced, and as if looks could kill, I instantly felt frightened under just his stare, and was prepared to step back and close the door onto rightfully, his face, but I thought of his former personality, seeing that he must have heard of it too. Then his vicious smirk returned.

'_It looks like you know too damn much, huh?! That's why…this isn't your playground to play with! So tell me everything that I'm about to do to your precious friend of yours…huh?! If you don't…'_

'Stop it!'

I was suddenly confused by this action.

_Huh? He wasn't supposed to take control this earlier! It could be…that something's affecting him?_

'I'm sorry, but I must go!'

Without haste, Ukyo quickly ran away. I was stumped there for a minute, and thinking back to what I spat earlier…I think I will be in a hell of a ride…

* * *

Night fell, and as usual, Alice cooked food of the both of us. We silently ate after saying our greetings, and ended it as a silent meal. I cleaned the dishes and the utensils, leaving it onto the basin after that.

The night passed without the both of us saying anything at all.

It was truly, a silent night for the day.

* * *

Morning came, and Alice went to her workplace, while I just stayed at home, half-hoping that he would come back again. …yeah, I'm weird, screw me. There's so much I wanted to apologise for, even though I knew the ending of this story, it was just…too sad, really. Tears started to foam into my eyes, but I held back, knowing this is my responsibility to begin with, of being _here_.

Around afternoon to nearing evening fell, and she was having a little trouble of wearing that…yu…ah, something like kimono! Whatever, sorry, I can always hardly remember these things! Blame my short-circuited brain! I helped her a little with her hair, even though I don't know how she actually does it, but I tried, and without uttering a word to each other, I just waved at her, smiling sadly as she goes off by herself.

* * *

The dark clouds came soon after, and started raining. My body suddenly shivered, and I huddled my body close enough to warm myself up.

'Atashi…nan…de…'

The rain soon passed, but the dark cloud within my heart…will not disappear, just yet…just then, the doorbell rang. I stood up, not bothering who it is outside, and just opened the front door. I was half-surprised, but I didn't bother to look shocked at all, and just looked at him.

'Listen, could we talk?'

I just nodded to his request.

* * *

'What you told me back then…is it true?'

I just nodded at him, without making any eye contact at all.

'Then…I would like to ask you for a favour. I want you to protect her…from _me_.'

'I…can't.'

He went closer to me.

'You don't know how you got here in the first place, right? I might know the solution to this. _Him_, the one you know of, right?'

'…yeah. But how can he help? As of now, he can't do anything, due to you abusing his power, the travelling becoming haywire and all…'

He sighed a little.

'But…I will listen to that request of yours.'

He began to smile a little.

'But I won't make any promises out of it, should she come to any _real_ dangers. I can't possibly remember things, a lot of them, but I will do what I can, I guess…if you're _that_ desperate.'

'Thank you very much. I shall be taking my leave then.'

He stood up, and left, as I looked at his feet. Somehow though, I kind of felt a little better this way.

* * *

The night then passed, with the both of us not saying anything, and ate our meals.

* * *

The next morning passed, and it seems like Alice has already went out, as she is nowhere in sight. I stood up, got myself ready, and went to a certain university.

'_You're missing your memories._'

I slammed open the door to the side.

'Right. She's missing her memories currently, so that's why she's been behaving like this all this while.'

Kent looked at me in confusion, although you can't really tell from his neutral-looking eyes.

'Who are you? Friend of hers?'

'I'm Tomo. Call me whatever you like.'

* * *

'So, you both have been travelling through parallel worlds?'

Orion was already beside Alice, as he listened to the ongoing conversation between us. I nodded.

'Hmm…travelling parallel worlds is practically impossible, but there seems to have something to do with magic, like ancient relics, sorcery, these various things. Of course, I haven't seen it for myself, so I'm not the one to say anything else. And something about August 1st huh…every time the world repeats itself…when you travel to the other worlds?'

I nodded.

'And as for you…you don't really know how you got here, but I suspect that you're guiding her, no?'

I nodded again.

'That is correct, intelligent one, the one named…**Clover**.'

'So that's my mark, **Clover**?'

I nodded. He turned his attention to Alice.

'So, what will you do?'

'What should I do…?'

She became unsure of herself.

'The most important thing now is…obtaining your true memories back. Now, at hand…'

He handed us a pen and a paper.

'I would like you to draw a picture of this…Orion, was his name?'

_Ack! I kind of draw really badly though!_

Alice took it and started to draw Orion, although I know the result would turn out to be really bad, but heck, at least she tried to.

* * *

'What is this? It's totally wrong!'

I giggled a little at Orion's reaction to his drawing once Kent was looking at it.

_I could have drawn even more badly than her, you know…_

'I'm sorry.'

Alice apologised to Orion and turned her attention to Kent.

'I couldn't draw him very well.'

He placed the paper down, and looked at the both of us.

'Only the both of you can see him, and he has no physical form…'

_Technically…_

'…so he can't interact physically. So he's just floating there.'

_Yup, yup._

'Hai.'

Alice replied.

'Now I feel like I'm being treated like I'm useless…'

'Now then, I'd like to talk to him. Is that alright with you?'

'Orion, you're not useless now, alright?'

I spoke to him.

'Right…because earlier you agreed with what he told you, you were nodding away anyway…'

I put on a pretend shock.

'Oh, did you know that? I know, you must be intelligent like him now, aren't you?'

Orion pouted a little.

'I could see it clearly from here, you know!'

_Oops…_

'Heh heh…sorry about that.'

I sincerely apologised to him.

'Oh yeah, what did you want to ask Orion anyway?'

'Various things. I would like to record what Seirei-kun says, so could you take it down on paper?'

Kent asked Alice.

'Hai.'

'Mou, I'm nervous!'

Orion begin to _float_, and over at in front of Kent.

'Eto…hajimemashite. Boku Orion-desu.'

* * *

'He doesn't appear to be very intelligent.'

I shrugged.

'What do you mean? He was just saying his greetings, seesh…'

Orion was starting to get fuming mad at his reaction.

'What's he saying?'

I told him straight.

'He's mad at you! For having such a reaction like that…seriously…'

'That's an exceedingly human response.'

I pouted.

_This is why I sort of hate intelligent people who thinks that they're big bosses of their own company…_

'In that case, I'll treat him as a human. Hajimemashite, Seirei-kun. Am I the first person aside from the both of them who has introduced himself to you?'

'Speaking of which…you're the only one who figured out her loss of memories though…'

Kent turned his attention to me.

'Is that so…'

'Oh yeah, he's surprised by it though!'

Judging by his face, that is.

* * *

'"Surprising", huh?'

Well, Alice did write it down anyway.

'He appears to be a bright and cheerful fairy.'

In other words, essentially…Seirei-kun exists in a different world from ours?'

'_That's right. You sure are quick to catch on._'

_Expected of __**Clover**__._

* * *

'And he said that things have become complicated? Specifically, what does that mean?'

'_I wasn't able to contact her very well for a while_.'

* * *

'How did that happen?'

* * *

'_The reason isn't clear, but she moved into a world…different from the world she was originally in, and she's been shifting around since then._'

_I wonder how they can exactly communicate though…_

I looked closely at what Alice's writing.

_Oh, right…I just forgot for a moment there…_

'What do you mean?'

* * *

'_There's no difference with her, but she keeps being sent off, likewise, Tomo-san too, into new worlds where her surroundings are slightly different._'

* * *

'So, parallel worlds exist and they're moving between them?'

'Technically speaking, yeah.'

'If that assumption is true, then she's not the girl that I know?'

'…unfortunately, yeah…this girl here…is not the one from your world.'

He sighed.

'I see…now I understand. The reason your attitude changed wasn't because you had started to invest emotionally in me little by little, though that's what I may have thought. So there's a possibility that they might shift to a new world again?'

'I can tell you something, though it won't be pleasant.'

Kent looked at me.

'What is it?'

Then I thought of something else.

'Actually, you know what…just don't let go of each other's hands…'

'_Well, he did believe our story and listened with his full attention…but I wonder if we did something wrong to Kent._'

Orion shifted his body slightly to Alice.

'But I think that the _you_ in this world…'

Then he disappeared, again.

_Just great._

Alice gasped at his disappearance.

'Did something happen?'

I told him.

'This Seirei-kun you say of, Orion, disappeared.'

'I see. I wanted to ask him more questions.'

I raised my eyebrow.

_Like, how many more do you even have?_

'The you and me from before would always fight when we met.'

_I sorta can imagine when they're young, a little…_

'You always were displeased with something about me. You wanted me to consider human emotions more. I have often hurt people with my arguments. I'm sure that's the cause of our quarrels. However, argument and logic are not always the right path to take. Honestly expressing emotions is important. You were the one who helped me realise that. Thank you, the both of you.'

He went over and patted on Alice's head gently as she smiled. He then released his hand and smiled back at her.

'Kent-san. I think the me from this world just wasn't able to be…honest with you and really did like you.'

'I wonder if that's the case…'

'Hai, I'm sure of it.'

_Dat confidence of hers!_

'I hope I can honestly open myself up to you again.'

She smiled at him.

* * *

At a crossing pedestrian, both of them started to walk side by side, with them eventually holding hands. As an unknown guy walked hastily in front of Alice, she began to be pushed aside, and eventually letting loose on their hand grips on each other. Although Kent tried to hastily grab back her hand, it was already too late, she was gone.

But heck, you know what? I'm still here…

Until a bicycle recklessly drove straight crashing into where I was standing.

* * *

**I had already finished this chapter up, I just haven't got it to upload yet, since I'm working on my other two stories in-progress. Don't worry! I've planned a sequel already, though I haven't got in action for that! Initially I wanted to upload this when I've finished my next chapter, but I'm always busy with my computer games, my school works, working on other fics 'cept for this one...yeah, tons of bull excuses I could make up. But anyway, hope you liked this chapter AND utter crappy story so far. Until then!**


	11. A wish

Had to edit a little more before I could upload this one. Anyway, Enjoy! More notes will be at the bottom!

* * *

Before I knew it, it's as if my mind had a replay button again, but I knew what happened this time. The only thing is that, since I got hit on the head, I had _nearly_ forgotten my past experiences and whatnot, until I was given another name.

**Firuka**.

The whole scene, the one where I had my confrontation with the other Ukyo, the scene of her falling down as _he_ dropped her below from the very roof. I could picture this clearly, because…

…I had experienced it.

The next thing I knew, I ran down to save her, all while Ukyo watches from above, smirking evilly away from the sight.

* * *

'Ugh…'

I struggled to stand up, as if my body had felt pain from the fall that I just ran down to.

'Screw this…'

After for what felt like hours, I finally decided to lay there for a while.

'For now…this arc would be…_honmono arc_.'

I sighed softly.

_I finally managed to get this far, but I failed in keeping that promise with Ukyo, to take care of her…sorry…_

I heard footsteps etching nearby me as it got closer to my direction. The next thing I knew, the person sat beside me, and when I turned my head, it was the guy that I saw back ago.

'Hey there, it's been a while.'

I looked at the skies, and somehow, my eyes didn't hurt from looking up, when back at my world, it was really hard to look up because of the glaring skies and all.

'Yeah…you…knew?'

He nodded.

'Up to this point, you knew where this would be heading to.'

'Yeah, but…how did you _know_ that I knew?'

'I'm _you_, after all…'

I turned to look at him, but he wasn't there anymore.

_What the…fuck…_

* * *

_I still don't get it one bit…really…_

By now, I was walking aimlessly to my thoughts, with not a single soul in sight.

_Well, of course. The world's about to end in this arc, after all…_

Just then, I'd felt my feet rumbling like crazy as I broke out of my thoughts. It wasn't just a normal rumble.

_It has started…the destruction of the world, upon her…_

'I've gotta hurry!'

I quickly ran, although aimlessly, and hoped that I would find her, and fast, and without a certain green-haired intervening, of course.

* * *

By now, I was out of breath, and quickly too. I wasn't made for running, after all. I panted heavily, and looked around, just in case I ever caught sight of _her_.

Soon enough, at a corner as I turned, there were these tall, heavy things about to fall on her, as I wasted no time and picked up my pace, even though my legs were about to give way. I tackled her out of the way, but it led me a scrap onto my ankle, as it really hurts a lot. I hissed at the pain, holding it in, and not wanting to shout, for some reason.

_It freaking hurts…_

I felt like I was about to cry, but I had to stay strong, as I held the tears back from my eyes from spilling out.

'Huh, Tomo-chan?'

I perked up, and saw her worried face, filled with fear.

'A-are you alright?! I'm…'

I quickly cut her off.

'No need to…worry about that!'

I hissed as I tried to move my leg. It was becoming more and more unbearable.

'I…! I…!'

Fear quickly caught into her eyes, but I pushed my body, and hugged her tightly.

'It's okay…it's okay…no need to…worry about…me…the whole world is…against…y-y…'

My mind slowly faded to unconscious, as I couldn't hold on anymore, fainting from the spot, and the hands of Alice.

* * *

'Ugh…my head…'

I groggily woke up, my vision blurred, and found myself someplace familiar, as my vision instantly cleared up, leaving me face to face with a certain green-haired in front of me.

'Ukyo…'

My hand twitched a little, and I felt myself stuck onto something. To my horror, a knife was stabbed into my palm, securing in place. I feared for the worst, and slowly turned my head to the other side. And it was the same. Both of my hands were stuck, and now at the mercy of _him_.

'_Well, well…it seems that you couldn't hold on after all…_'

I looked back at him, with satisfaction appearing on his face as he smirked at my current state.

'Ukyo…'

I took a deep breath, and exhaling it after a short while. I just needed to think out of a way for this, while not concentrating on the pain inflicted onto the both of my hands.

_Think, think…there's got to be a way to free myself…_

Then I thought of something, but it's not going to be pretty at all, it could be a dangerous gamble altogether. But seeing there was no other way, I prepared myself for the worst.

'_What's wrong? Thinking of a way to escape?_'

His smug turned to a frown.

'_I won't let you do as you wish!_'

At that instant, he grabbed my neck, preparing to strangle as I face my imminent death in this world. I just stared at him blankly in the eyes, thinking of nothing else but just…blank. I closed my eyes, as if preparing my own death, at the hands of his, but I felt the grip being released a little _just_ at that moment, and I opened my eyes once again.

'_Ukyo_.'

The next thing I knew, I found myself with cuts all over my body, my clothes torn, and my mind, still of a blank, though I tried not to think too much of the pain inflicted onto me. I stood up like nothing happened, and drew my weapon; the fan I received from the old man himself as I started to call it out.

'Appear before me, _Zeka_!'

The fan appeared from my arm, just like I had stored in there, and did a different stance than before, and soft winds seemed to flutter around me, which seemed that it might have worked, but of course, I haven't _truly_ tested out something _yet_…

I did a completely different dance from what _she_ had taught me, and it seemed to work slowly, as the winds around me had gotten stronger, causing Ukyo himself to back off with fear and curiosity of what I'm doing.

'Fi. Ru. KA! All the pieces have been gathered…'

Suddenly a heavy wind brought forth at one go, the force hitting Ukyo in the body as he hit the wall nearby.

_So that's…_

It was then the Heroine herself managed to arrive just in time, Ukyo being rendered unconscious, as something mysterious came out of his body. All of a sudden my legs gave way, and I had particularly forgotten what had happened earlier when I was with her.

'_So, you came. That's good…I can finish you off earlier! Like they say, 'Earlier the better!'_ _And I will live!_'

He quickly stood up and charged forward straight at her, but I intervened, but let's just say, it was _really nasty_ as I took the blow. Alice gasped in fear at the sight of blood, but I turned my head to her and smiled weakly.

'It's okay…don't cry…'

With that, I fell to the floor as I heavily panted, my eyelids against me as they slowly closed on. I had to barely squint my eyes, for the fear of Alice's safety, she needed to get through this, without any physical harm towards her. But then my mind crossed one thing about her arrival.

_How did she know?_

Slowly as I might, I managed to sit up, before fully standing up before Ukyo. Naturally, I'd _really_ long dead, because I particularly _hate_ pain, but it's for a reason.

A reason that I will keep pushing myself to my limits, _if possible_.

'Alice…stand back…'

She reluctantly stepped back a little, before I advanced onto Ukyo. At that moment, I took off, I casted my wind upon him again, this time, minimally, because I needed the _true_ Ukyo to awaken. I know he's somewhere inside, I just need to get hold of him!

Once again, his back hit to the wall, with the both of us standing a distance away.

'Ukyo.'

At that moment, he flinched a little, and I hoped the littlest of hope that he could come forth, but most of it would have to injure him more, of course, minimally. I'd then realized the flames from the bottom were nearing to us, as I used my littlest power to stop it from engulfing onto the floor we're in now.

'Ukyo.'

My littlest of hope sprouted even more, as he started to shout out, his hands clenching onto his head. He was going to break free from it, what I'd hoped, at least.

'_This isn't your playground to play with, child!_'

I flinched on what he directed to me.

_Playground…_

'…I see. Neil-sama…I presume you're watching now?'

The clock then chimed, although it was a little too loud for me to bear, I withstood the pressure, and looked at the clock.

_It's time…_

'Finally…let's bring this to an end…the curtain shall fall, and no bloodshed shall be lost in this performance. And one's wish…shall be granted in its' midst.'

No sooner than later, when the sound died down, we were all engulfed into another space dimension, particularly from Ukyo's body, as he smiled delightfully away, as his wish is granted.

* * *

I gasped softly. The moment I snapped myself in reality, was the moment that me and Alice were into this dimension. I found myself miraculously healed of injuries, as I couldn't spot anything at any inch of body anymore. I was in perfect health.

'I…'

Alice managed to snap herself soon after.

'You were saved.'

I looked at the familiar boy standing in front of her.

'Orion!'

He smiled at me.

'Yo, Tomo-chan!'

I smiled back, and fought back a little blush.

'About that last statement earlier…you said something about…Neil-sama? Do you know him?'

I put on a fake thought.

'Not…exactly, but in a way, yes.'

I nodded. Just then, I'd heard something from above, causing me to look up, to find the source of the sound direction's coming from.

'Neil-sama says he wants to talk to you, Tomo-chan too…'

Orion told both Alice and I.

'I will tell you what he says.'

Some light bestowed on him, and he closed his eyes, before opening them again. Then, there revealed the very person behind it all.

'Because you granted Ukyo's wish, I regained my power.'

Neil-sama looked at both Alice and I, though it was mostly directed to me.

'Thank you, you have my gratitude. I'd never expected someone else interfering in this world in the first place…in order to understand what humans are, what they desire…I have continued to grant wishes. However…'

He looked back at Alice.

'Ukyo's wish was not one that could be granted so easily…but due to something else that hindered him, it also had helped you in many ways. And for that, I thank you once again.'

He looked back at me while I fought back a bit of blush.

'It's nothing…I'd wondered how I'd gotten here in the first place…but, it doesn't matter now. Because, I have fulfilled my own mission here!'

'And what was it, may I ask?'

'Well…securing Alice's safety, of course! No matter how many times I've been hurt, beaten, or bruised, I have to stand up once again, for reasons my own!'

He turned his attention back to Alice.

'And I feel that I've wronged you, as well…'

'Eh?'

Alice looked at him in confusion.

'Even though your amnesia was primarily because of me…'

'What do you mean?'

Orion returned back to his old self.

'In other words, it wasn't a coincidence that we ran into each other. Neil-sama, who had merged with Ukyo, searched for _you_ in many worlds. You're the one my creator was looking for. It isn't surprising that I was pulled into you.'

His turned his attention to me.

'But of course, you knew that, right?'

I _really_ had thought about it, since it was _actually sometime back_ that I'd watched this, so I half-nodded away.

'Neil-sama also requested that you wish for something, for Neil-sama can make it happen. So, wish anything you like! Would you like a house, riches in your hands, a lover, umm…'

Orion was thinking away cheerfully, but I knew I have a lay off on the wishing for a while, for it could be a dangerous game altogether, so I thoughtfully came up with my one and only wish, thinking back on my adventures, though I felt that it wasn't that long.

'My wish would be…'

I smiled to myself.

_I'm sure she can handle on her own from now on…_

* * *

**Yay, I AM DONE!**

**YESH!**

…**except that the adventures of mine will still continue as always. It hasn't stopped, and it won't for (I guess) a very long time. **_**Literally.**_

**So…what was my wish, can anybody guess? Even I don't know this myself, truth be told. :P**

**In any case…I've planned a sequel already, but it won't be for a while, since I've got school, my laziness acting up all the time, and games, and…yeah. These stuffs.**

**I thank you for reading my (utter and crappy) story, and hope to see you again! Until then, fellas!**

**(And you know what, I originally had a different idea for this, but I'd decided to stick to the end…and yup, it ain't 12 chapters, but shortened to 1, 11 chapters altogether, sorry, I lied. D:)**

**And now I'm currently working on it, aiming for 3k before I upload each chapters! It will take a while though, really. It's been _really_ since a long time since I've watched that particular anime, so I'm just gonna add in to my current-ish...thing, yeah.**

**Anyway...thank you for reading, once again! Hope to see you in my sequel story!**


End file.
